creative_weaponryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rules
What should be posted on this wiki? As the name suggests, this is a wiki for creative weaponry. This means you are able to create, a variety of weapons, including; Swords, Firearms (Of all ages), Vehicles, Explosives, Bio-Weapons, and WOMDs. However, you may not post weapons that may deem social, economic, (e.g. Money) or political arrangements. Page quality Page quality is a very important thing here on the Creative Weaponry wiki; we would prefer one good page to a hundred small, one sentence stub pages. The minimum page limit is two to three paragraphs, depending on size of the paragraph. An example of the very minimum this site much have, is the GL-27.5 Grenade Launcher. Humor articles are not excepted. The maximum level of a humor page can be found at CTH-9 (High Explosive) Offences and Punishments We want this wiki to be as user friendly as possible, without others trying to ruin your creative experience here. So, we have devised rules to help deal with these troublemakers that only want to ruin your work here. All offences and the punishments that follow are divided into three categories, Major (eg. Mass vandalism, or large repeated offences) Medium (eg, Vandalism to a few pages, insults at other users) and Minor (eg, otherwise being a nuisance to other users, and insulting others) Major A major offence is probably the worst thing you could do to this wiki, and will possibly be followed up with a ban ranging from six months to infinite. Posting of pornography: six month ban, no warnings. Mass scale vandalism, (eg, deleting content of many pages at one) : 6 month to infinite (depending on the damage that is caused) Medium A medium offence is not an extremely bad effect on this wiki, but not small or insubstantial. Medium offences range from repetitive trolling or bugging other users, to making edits without permission more than once. Medium bans range from three weeks to six months. Minor A minor ban is something small or a minor annoyance to this wiki. Minor offences include continuously annoying or insulting other users or their pages, making unwanted pages or messages (remember, Wikia isn’t Facebook). Minor bans range from one day to three weeks. How users should behave Being nice to others is a good skill to have in life, and we go by that here at Creative Weaponry. Users should be nice to fellow users, and treat everyone with equal respect. Users should not swear at others, nor insult them in any other way. This includes insulting their page quality and their capibility to write. How to's How to make a fantasy weapon How to make a modern weapon (Firearm, modern sword, ect.) To make a modern weapon one would use the following list. 1-Picture: The article must have a picture. If it is a firearm, we reccomend using this page to make your weapon. (Please make sure it is a realistic firearm.) 2- Opening Paragraph: A breif overview of your weapon, including how it was used, and by who is was used. 3-More Paragraphs: Add as many paragraphs as you like, as long as they are up to standard at the page given above. 4-(Optional) Quotes: Add some things people have said about your weapon. Make up names, times, whatever. How to make a Sci Fi weapon How to make a past weapon Category:Community Category:Site administration